


Hot Storage

by Aquelon



Category: Blaseball (Video Game)
Genre: (one of the IRMs on her wiki now), Fire and Ice Natha IRM, Gen, Incineration, but does sort of have a toaster hand, of the Big Hurtys variety, rated Teen for death experiences, she is not a toaster, team bonding moments, yes i am branching out in which obscure Tacos to stan, you should still think about Lee Davenport tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:21:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28657902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquelon/pseuds/Aquelon
Summary: from Natha's wiki page:"Natha Kath/IF-35.98:"Natha Kath was a vaguely humanoid conglomeration of magma and ice with something resembling a toaster attached to one 'arm'. [...] Natha also had the ability to control the temperature of the toaster arm, an ability possibly related to her Fire blood type and general magma-esque construction. Due to the laws of thermodynamics, it is technically impossible to simply make things cold, but Natha circumvented this with something that she called the Hot Storage, a compartment that heat could be stored in to warm other things up later. This temperature control allowed her to do an assortment of things, such as toast bread, warm up her teammates' coffee, keep her own Cold Brews cold, toast toast, and pitch her signature Hot Pitch, which completely burnt out before reaching the plate and ultimately counted as a ball."As she would learn the hard way, though, the Hot Storage had its limits."
Kudos: 2





	1. Season One, Day 21

Season 1, Day 21.

“Anyone want some toast?” Natha called out cheerfully, holding some up in her toaster… hand thing.

“Absolutely.” Rat Polk grabbed the slice Natha offered, then slipped away to do… whatever they do before games. Probably spin around in circles for a bit.

Lee Davenport looked down at their coffee (of mysterious provenance) somewhat disappointedly. “Aw, it’s gone cold.”

“Hey, that’s not that big a problem!” It was difficult to tell Natha’s facial expressions, because of the, y’know, magma and ice, but that was something similar to a smile. She gestured with the toaster. “This does more than just toast toast, y’know?”

“Why are you toasting y-- nevermind.” Basilio Preston went back to preparing for the game.

“If you can reheat my coffee with that, that’d be great!” Natha’s enthusiasm must be infectious, because Lee was also pretty excited at the idea of reheating his coffee in some sort of toaster. Lee held out the cup and Natha’s toaster hand swirled and reconfigured, going from perfectly shaped for toast to perfectly shaped for a cupholder. Lee inserted the cup in the holder, and a few seconds later a thin coil of steam crept past the lid of the cup.

“There ya go!” Natha held the toaster out again and Lee retrieved his coffee.

“So… do you use that for your coffee?” Not having a game to pitch for, Lee wasn’t as busy as most of the others in the Tacos dugout.

“Prefer mine cold brew style, personally,” Natha said, fumbling with the buttons on her uniform and tossing Moses Simmons a spare bat, “so I use it to keep the coffee cold and to cool it down.”

“How does that work?” Alejandro Leaf asked, also not currently busy with game preparation. “Aren’t there… laws of thermodynamics making it harder to directly make stuff cold?”

“Oh, that’s simple!” Natha gestured to the backpack-like compartment that she was carrying with her, delicately attached to the toaster apparently through the magma of her arm. “I use the Hot Storage!”

“The what?” Taiga Quitter asked.

“The heat goes into there when cooling stuff down, and then that heat energy can later be used to heat stuff up! It’s a lot of cool science-- pun intended-- that I will concede--” she drops her voice to a stage whisper for comedic effect-- “I don’t fully understand, but basically it just means that I can help keep things chill.”

“Cool,” Taiga said, then paused as they realized the accidental pun.

“While I will agree that the Hot Storage _is_ very cool--” Wanda Pothos was already fully uniformed up and ready to play-- “the game starts in ten minutes. C’mon, let’s go, we’ll definitely ask all the cool science questions after the game.”

“Oh, absolutely.” Natha finished buttoning up her uniform, downed the rest of her cold brew coffee, and offered a high-five to Moses. “Let’s go!”


	2. Season 3, Day 16.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Incineration.

Season 3, Day 16.

The solar eclipse looming overhead has become just daily business by this point, especially when it’s blocked out by literally thousands of birds or literally clouds of peanuts. Today, though, it isn’t blocked out by either of those things, at least not in Al Pastor Memorial Stadium.

The Tacos are playing against the Breath Mints. It’s the start of the top of the third and they’re down by one point. Natha’s pitching.

Or rather, Natha should be pitching. But as she takes the mound, she glances back out at the field and she sees one of the rogue umps looming over Moses Simmons.

Moses is her best friend; they’ve bonded over a similarly constructed and vaguely elemental nature (concrete and a fusion of magma and ice don’t have a lot in common, but they have more in common than nothing). And even if they weren’t, that’s her teammate. She’s not going to sit idly by and let her teammates die-- not if she can do something about it!

She drops the ball to the ground. The scorer calls a foul ball and gives the Breath Mints a strike for some reason, but she’s not listening. Fire starts to coil towards Moses. She sprints full-tilt into the outfield, puts herself between Moses and the ump in her strongest power pose, holding out the toaster contraption defensively.

She activates the Hot Storage.

The fire pulls away from Moses as it is pulled into the currently wide-open maw of the toaster contraption. The ump shifts their focus to her, and she tries her best to convey a defiant glare back. Moses backs up, clearly to safety.

There’s more and more fire pouring into the toaster, through her arm, into the Hot Storage. The temperature rises and rises and… 

She just has to hold out through a little bit more fire. There’s no way to back out now. She just has to hold out. The Hot Storage whirrs ominously. It’s too hot on her back, hotter even than the fire in her blood. She just has to hold out.

There’s no way to be not doing this. She tries to sharpen her glare against that white-hot gaze.

She just has to hold out. She just has to hold out.

The ump turns away, seemingly satisfied with as much as they’ve already done.

The toaster sucks up the last lick of visible fire.

She would breathe a sigh of relief at that if her entire body didn’t feel like it was about to ignite. It probably was.

The Hot Storage, blazing far too hot for her to reasonably expect to be able to hold, keeps whirring ominously. It shouldn’t be doing that, it shouldn’t even be getting noticeably hotter.

The Hot Storage explodes.

All of the heat and fire that was stored in there recoils instantly into her back and arm. 

There’s no time to breathe. 

There’s no time to think.

Natha Kath is gone.


End file.
